


Stuck

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack leaves a house party to surprise Alex, who's sick, and wants to make a special entrance.
Kudos: 2





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Guys, we should go visit Alex, I bet he’s bored as shit,” Jack said with a slur.  
“Jack, he’s at home resting. You’ve been talking about this party for months, and we’re finally here now, so you should enjoy it,” Rian said back.  
“Yeah dude, we can visit him tomorrow or something,” Zack tried. They were on their semester break from their junior year of high school, and Jack, Rian and Zack were all at a house party being thrown by a friend.   
Alex was supposed to be with them, but he had come down with the flu about a week before. He was finally starting to get over it, but he didn’t think that partying and drinking would be the best idea for him right now, so he opted to spend his Friday night at home watching Christmas movies, since Christmas was only a few days away.   
Jack had offered to spend the evening with him, but Alex told him to go to the party and have a good time. Jack, Rian and Zack had been at the party for about an hour, and Jack wasn’t drunk, but he was the most intoxicated out of the three of them.  
“No, I’m going to go see him, I don’t even have to drive, he’s like a five-minute walk away!” Jack exclaimed.  
“I don’t think he’s going to change his mind,” Zack pointed out.  
“Just let us know when you get there, since you’re not exactly sober,” Rian requested.  
“Will do, see you guys around,” Jack said before walking away. He went outside and realized that he was definitely buzzed, because he felt warm despite Baltimore’s cool temperature. Alex lived a block and a half away from the kid hosting the party, making the walk very easy for Jack. He hadn’t told Alex that he was coming, wanting to make his visit a surprise. Jack hadn’t seen Alex since he’d gotten sick, so he figured that Alex would like some company.   
He wanted to make a special entrance, so he started to look around for ideas when he reached Alex’s front yard, quickly getting an idea. He saw a ladder leaning up against the side of the house, and due to the liquid courage in his body, he thought it would be a great idea to come in through the chimney, just like Santa. After peaking in the garage, he saw that both of Alex’s parents’ cars were gone, which solidified him on his idea.   
Jack walked over to the ladder and made sure it was steady before carefully climbing up to the roof. He knew that the chimney went to the living room, and he figured that Alex was there, since he wasn’t really sick enough to be bedridden anymore. Jack slowly walked over to the chimney, not wanting to lose his balance and fall.   
Once he got over to it, he looked into it, making sure that Alex didn’t have a fire going. After seeing that it was okay, he looked at the size of the opening. Though it would be a bit of a tight squeeze, Jack decided that he was going to risk it. He climbed on top of the opening and sat on the side of it with his feet in the chimney. Jack took a moment to think to himself on if this would really be a good idea. It didn’t take him long for the alcohol to sway his judgement one last time as he turned to lower himself down in the chimney.   
He went in feet first, and it was fine until he put his arms down by his sides. Once his whole body was in, he stopped moving, making him panic a bit. He kept trying to wiggle his way down, making noises of discomfort as he went.   
Meanwhile, Alex was in his living room, and was about halfway through Elf. He was laying on the couch, under his favorite blanket, and drinking some tea to help soothe his throat that was still a bit sore. At this point, he did mostly feel better, he just had a few lingering symptoms, which was what was keeping him in.   
Normally when he was sick, Jack would come by and spend time with him, but Jack was either with family or at work for the entire week, so he never made it over. Alex had almost taken Jack up on his offer to spend the evening with him and ditch the party, but Alex knew that Jack had been looking forward to this party for a while now, and he figured that one more mellow night to himself would help him in the long run.   
Suddenly, Alex started to hear grunts coming from the chimney, heavily confusing him. Thinking that he was just hearing things, Alex tried to ignore it and focus on his movie. The grunts kept coming and Alex decided that there was no way that he could be making this up.  
“What the fuck?” Alex mumbled to himself. He stood up and set down his mug before pausing the movie. He walked over to the chimney and stood there in silence until he heard yet another grunt. Alex started to feel a bit nervous. His parents were gone until the next night, so if someone was coming to rob him, he wouldn’t have anyone to protect him.   
Alex took a deep breath to calm the pool of anxiety forming in his stomach before bending down to look into the chimney. The first thing he saw was a pair of beaten up black Vans, and immediately knew who they belonged to.  
“Jack? Is that you?” Alex asked into the chimney.  
“Alex, thank god you’re there, I’m stuck,” Jack said.  
“Well, I see that. What the fuck are you doing in there? Shouldn’t you be at the party?” Alex asked.  
“I was, but I missed you, so I thought I’d surprise you and come here. I wanted to make a special entrance, and it isn’t going very well,” Jack explained.  
“Right, well do you think you can get back out from the top?” Alex continued.  
“Not really, my arms are stuck. I shouldn’t have put them down by my sides,” Jack replied.  
“Well, you’re kind of almost all the way down on this end, why don’t I try to pull you?” Alex offered.  
“I’d love that, if you wouldn’t mind,” Jack said back.  
“Okay, let me try it,” Alex said. He grabbed Jack’s ankles and tried to pull him down. After a few minutes, Jack was still stuck, and Alex had pulled off one of Jack’s shoes off.  
“Man, this shoe stinks dude, you should really do something about that,” Alex said, putting the shoe out of the way.  
“Can we talk about that later? I have bigger problems right now,” Jack replied.  
“I just had an idea!” Alex exclaimed, pulling his phone out of his pocket.  
“Alex, what is it? Alex?” Jack asked. Alex didn’t reply, too busy dialing Rian’s number. Jack continued to call for Alex as Rian answered the call.  
“Hey Alex, did Jack make it there okay?” Rian asked.  
“Well, about that. He’ wanted to make a fun entrance to surprise me. Long story short, he’s stuck in my chimney and I can’t get him out by myself,” Alex explained.  
“That idiot. Why don’t Zack and I come there and try to help?” Rian suggested.  
“That’s what I was going to ask. As weird as this sounds, can the two of you guys go on the roof when you get here? I’m thinking you guys can push him while I pull him form inside,” Alex said.  
“Good idea, let’s do that. We’ll be there in a few,” Rian said, hanging up the phone.  
“Alex? Did you leave?” Jack asked, making Alex realize that Jack had been calling for him the entire time.  
“Hey dude, so Rian and Zack are on their way, and they’re going to help me get you out of there,” Alex explained.  
“Oh coo, hopefully they get here fast, some ash has started to get into my lungs,” Jack said, coughing some.  
“Just hang in there, dude,” Alex said back. After a few minutes, Rian texted Alex saying that they were there and about to climb onto the roof.  
“Alex, we’re here!” Rian yelled into the chimney.  
“What’s the plan?” Zack asked.  
“You guys push his shoulders, I’ll pull his legs, and hopefully that’ll be enough force to get him inside,” Alex explained.  
“Sounds like someone paid attention in physics,” Jack joked.  
“Jack, shut the fuck up,” Rian stated.  
“Hey guys, are you done so we can get started on this?” Zack stated.  
“Good point. Let’s do this. One, two, three, go!” Alex exclaimed. All of this hurt Jack some, but he could feel himself starting to move. After a few minutes, Jack was still stuck, but just about out.  
“He’s almost there!” Zack called.  
“I see that. We have to try it one more time,” Alex replied.  
“Can you guys be a bit gentler this time? You all were a bit rough before,” Jack requested.  
“You don’t get to make requests right now, we just want to fix your fuckup,” Rian said back.  
“Bear with us, Jack, you’re almost there. One, two, three, go!” Alex yelled. Between the three of them giving it their all, they were finally able to get Jack pushed down.  
“We did it! Come inside!” Alex yelled up the chimney. Alex helped Jack into the room and onto his feet. Before either of them could say anything, Jack burst into a coughing fit from the ashes. Alex rubbed his back as Rian and Zack walked inside.  
“Not your brightest idea, dude,” Rian said with a laugh.  
“Fuck you, I just wanted to be funny. And, I was intoxicated. If anything, this is your guys’ fault, you shouldn’t have let me leave,” Jack said, coughing again.  
“Way to take the blame off of yourself,” Zack mumbled.   
“Do you want to borrow some clothes? If you want to sit on my mom’s couch, you can’t have all of that ash on you,” Alex stated.  
“That’d be good,” Jack replied. Alex quickly went to his room and got some clothes for Jack. After quickly changing, the four of them sat on the couch.  
“You guys are more than welcome to stay here,” Alex said to Rian and Zack.  
“I guess we will. Are you just watching movies?” Rian asked back.  
“Yeah, I’ve not been up to much lately. I’ve felt absolutely awful,” Alex explained.  
“Sorry for causing you so much trouble, dude,” Jack said, sounding a bit embarrassed.  
“It’s okay. Honestly, it was the highlight of my week. I’m just glad you’re okay from it,” Alex replied.  
“Yeah, I’m-“ Jack stopped himself by coughing again.  
“I think Jack has some ash in his lungs,” Zack pointed out.  
“My lungs feel so bad. I think I understand how you’ve been feeling,” Jack said to Alex.  
“I felt about ten times worse, I can promise you that. I am glad you guys are here, though. This week has been really shitty for me,” Alex said.  
“Despite the circumstances, I’m glad we’re here, too,” Rian said.  
“I’ve missed hanging out with you, so I’m glad I did this,” Jack said, making Alex smile some. The four of them spent the night watching Christmas movies. Even though they could do stupid things sometimes, Alex loved his friends very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on my Tumblr! This one was really fun to write, with all of the humor and sarcasm! I have one request that I'm working on, but then I'll be out again! I love your all's ideas, so please keep sending them in! I have a request going up tomorrow, then my 100th story Monday!! I hope you guys liked this one, and thank you so much for reading. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
